Strong and survive
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash was searching for himiko than sees someone they know from the past to find it and her father as Ash and Lara arrived they have big problem was the men was hired by this group called trinity will the two survive and find Richard croft tombraidershipping Ashxlara
1. Chapter 1

**strong and survivors**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Childhood times and on a road"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Tomb raider 2018 and this is a second time I did a live action crossover and this shows that I want to thank you all for liking my bond of love and survival story this will show Ash and Lara in this version but first it focus their childhood times than Ash was on his way to england where the adventure starts with them and hope you enjoy this story and good luck AshXLara**

In the woods travel from the road was a young girl was searching for adventure of her own to be like her father was a famous archeologist she been traveling in the woods all her life but was searching for something "I know I can find it here." She said as she turns left and starts searching low, high, near, far but what was it she was looking for "I must be going in circles because I found nothing" she said the girl just then she heard a whistle as if someone was walking she then was up towards the tree hides at the leaves she peek just once to see who it was as there was a boy her age was traveling he had raven hair, zigzag marks, wears a red and yellow sleeveless shirt and wears blue shorts as he looks at the map

"I knew it this stump leads that way to the treasure" as the boy looks at the stump sees strange letters as he understand them "it's a warning alright" as the boy was following the trail as it said go that way the girl overhears him about the treasure then she follows him but quietly so he can't hear her as he travels to follow the map but to his surprise he sees the great temple that leads to the rarest treasure itself

"The lost temple of Legendary Pokémon Dialga the time Pokémon" Ash walks but stops the girl hides when he looks back she was breathing heavily at second then she looks he's gone but how's that possible until he was right at her

"Hello" he said as the girl was startled and dropped to the ground

"Feeling OK?" As he offers her a hand as she accept it "Yeah I'm OK but don't started me?" She said as he chuckled "Sorry but it seems that you were following me?" He said as she then paused by a minute "Right I did and I'm sorry" as she was up "hey it's fine things happen to others I'm Ash" said Ash introduced himself "I'm Lara croft that is" said Lara introduced herself to him as they shook hands"nice to meet you Lara" said Ash as they looked at the temple "this is the temple of dialga I heard about?" Lara said as Ash nodded "yes it is" ash said to her as Lara was going to make a step then Ash stops her

"I won't do that" as Ash toss the rock then there was a scythe appeared then vanished Ash points at the rock shows a rock that triggers it "this stone bridge is a trap made so it keeps the treasure hunters away" said Ash as Lara didn't knew there was a trap here "thanks" Lara thanked him as they walked across the bridge and head to the gates of the temple "this gate is locked it must have a key" Lara said then letters appeared more as Ash reads it

"I was a newborn that live then I travel to my younger times by the adventure I had then I grew old and end it and the next generation follows." Ash said as he thinks of that word was a riddle and it hits him as he guess

"It was time!" As the door was open

"Time how did you know?" Lara asked him "new born is the past, when it said travel to the younger means present now old means future that is why I found out Lara" said Ash as Lara was amazed by the riddle and Ash's unique skills as they travel more they see the path leads the left "watch your step Lara traps are everywhere" ash said as Lara nodded they slowly watch their step together as they been looking then arrow appeared "run!" As the two run from the danger of the arrows going for them as they dodge, ducked, and jump they reach towards the door as it closes "that was a close one Ash" said Lara

"I know" as they saw the lost tomb of the guardian that was a former master of dialga as they see the crypt "Ash we found it" she said to him as they walked towards the tomb "I know Lara it's amazing" they walked the stairs up more as they see the tomb of their own eyes "they said the order that belong to the legend was inside " Ash told her as he was ready to open it "but you don't believed in that stuff do you?" As Ash looked at Lara

"Watch it with that word miss croft that might jinxed you someday" as Lara than feel chuckled by him "hang on I'll help" she then pushes with him as the crypt open they found the corpse and the orb that belong to the pokemon itself

"That's the adamant orb!" Said Lara

"Yep and it's going to help me find dialga in sinnoh" said Ash as the two are willing to pull it gently "we did it Ash" Lara cheered as Ash was puzzled "that's odd why it didn't summoned traps in this tomb" as Lara thinks about it that it's true why didn't it summon traps "we shall go Ash the truth is I hate tombs" she told him "you and me both Lara" as they got the orb and ready to go as Lara steps on a lever as the temple was rumbling "I think I found..." As Ash grabbed Lara's hand and run "no time it's running be a good idea" ash said as she agreed with him as they run more as the temple was falling apart

"Ash watch out" Lara moved Ash back as the stone crashed to the ground "thanks Lara" Ash thanked her as they keep running to the path where the arrows are at then they heard the flood as Ash realise the temple was build to the river as the flood was roaring towards them as they keep running towards the door and to the stone bridge as it was breaking behind them as the two then sees the top side is the same

"Lara we must jump" Ash said as Lara looks at him then had to agreed with him as they are close "OK one two...three" as they jumped high and made it the two watch the temple sunk to the river "We did it" ash said as Lara laugh then looked at him "you destroyed the ancient treasure Ash" said Lara was mad

"Me Lara you step on the lever" said Ash as Lara was silent

"Oh yes right sorry" she said as Ash smiled "it's fine" as they start the fire as the two are camping for the night "first time Lara" said Ash as Lara nodded "yes I was looking for that treasure to be like my father but now I come with nothing" said Lara as Ash chuckled "you're wrong Lara you met me and survive and that is adventure." Said Ash as Lara feels her heart beating because of him as if she was falling for him then ash sees her pendant "nice pendant" ash said as Lara blush "belong to my mother my father said it's magic" said Lara as Ash smiled more "magic exist but on to good ones and he's right about that" said Ash as Lara smiled than she puts it around his neck

"It be our symbol of our memories, promise you never forget me" Lara said as Ash nodded "I promise Lara I never forget" said Ash as they smiled and watch the stars morning was here and they are ready to go they travel more as a woman appeared "Lara" as Lara looked at the woman "Ana hey I was talking to my new friend ash" said Lara who is introduced ash to ana "mam" said Ash in polite manners

"What a nice young man Lara your father is here" said ana as Lara nodded "tell him I'm coming" as she looks at Ash "Ash thanks for this amazing adventure I had" as Lara waved goodbye to him as her and ana left

"See ya Lara" as Ash travel again

(England years ago"

In the England museum there was a Raven-hair teen was in the exhibit looking at the relics of a sun queen he heard of "all they had was just helmets, kitannas, others relics from Tokyo I could've sworn they have the ancient history of himiko the sun queen they mention she was curse anyone she touch dies" said the teen who was wearing a coat but was hiding something he's wearing but wears a green pendant around his neck it was Ash Ketchum grown up who had travel to england as he looks at more but has no clue about himiko "great if I was a famous explorer what can I do?" Ash said as he's heading out of the museum "so someone is going to yamatia island" ash overheard the two men "yeah on this ship called the endurance said it's at Tokyo I heard" said the man

"Then I should go to Tokyo but wait why" ash was hearing more "I heard it's cursed because of the sun queen" the other said as Ash might found his chance to find himiko "so that's why the words said himiko was send to the island and placed the cursed on it" as Ash is on his way to the airport "may I help you" said the pilot as Ash spoke "yes I'm here for the flight to Tokyo " ash wants a ticket to Tokyo as the woman nodded as he got the ticket

"Now I need a plane" as Ash hops on the plane and was ready to go "Tokyo here I come" as the plane takes flight and is on it's way to Tokyo so Ash will get to the endurance and going to yamata if ash won't run to trouble

"I hope I Wong find any trouble there" said Ash as soon as the plane takes off the woman who had give ash the ticket has a phone out "contact the trinity we have a bigger problem" seems she was calling this group called themselves trinity but what was it they want from Ash's search that got them serious

 **That's it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of Lara as a young girl met Ash as the boy and they travel to the temple i add now that Ash is going to find himiko to get a flight to tokyo and on the road again im planning an AshXRyukoXDawnXKariXTwilightXSakuraxyokoxminkasaxlaraxelsa stories are coming and other is the Pokémon mlp movie crossover AshxTwilight and a alternate AshXLara as well if you want me to do those send your reviews and c** **hapter 2 be coming soon**


	2. reunion and lost

**strong and survivors**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"reunion and lost in Yamata"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Tomb raider 2018 and this is a second time I did a live action crossover and this shows that I want to thank you all for liking my bond of love and survival story this will show Ash and Lara in this version but first it focus their childhood times than Ash was on his way to england where the adventure starts with them and hope you enjoy this story and good luck AshXLara**

(HONG KONG.)

Ash had arrived to Hong kong as he looked around he then found someone at the bar was drinking as he walked over "Arr you the man thry call Conrad Roth am i right" Ash asked him as thr man looked at him "Yes i am why are you here" Roth asked him "people said you know where to find a man named Lu Ren" Ash said to him as Roth heard that name

"You are looking for Endurance my friend " said Roth as Ash nodded which shows he's welling to help him out then at the other side there was a girl about Ash's age wears a jacket but wears a tank top and cargo pants including boots was asking the locals

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" She asked ghe elder coiple but not a word "No, no. No? Thank you." As she asked a man

"Sorry... Excuse me." She said to him

"Yeah?" He asked her "Do you know Lu Ren? Lu Ren? Not even a tiny bit?" She asked him but he never heard of that name at all as she spoke a other person "Do you speak English?" She asked as a teen boy appeared "Lady. You need help?" He asked her as she spoke "Yes, I do. I'm looking for this guy called Lu Ren. Um, he's supposed to..." as she shows him a picture of the boat

"Lu Ren's boat." He said "Yes. Endurance" as he points "over there. Endurance?" As the girl looked behind "Which one?" But two more came and took her bag "Oi! Wait!" As she was chasing the three boys who took her bag over the other boat as a shortcut ss she got one in a choke with her legs

"Come on." She said as the two are going to help their friend "Stay back! Give me the bag." She hold her grip so ight going to choke him as they give her the bag and she let thier friend go "You just lost your tip." She said as the leader got a knife

"You just lose your tongue!" As she was running from them The girl looked behind realise there was one but she didn't noticed was the two ambushed her behind grabbing her tight

"Let me go!" She shout as the first one grabbed her bag

"I said you just lose your tongue strip her boys" as she heard that those boys had took her coat off the girl was fighting back but the leader helped out as he used his knife and cut her tank top off and tear it letting her breasts loose she can't cover herself because her hands were held then yanked her pants' boots and panties as she's naked they have her pinned to the ground one boy each holds a leg and an arm down while the leader gets on top of Lara "my you are a pretty and hot too" as he starts groping her breasts also tounch her butt "how about a kiss hot ass" he harshly who tries to steal a kiss but she headbutts him Danny gets angry and starts to take his pants off

"I'll take her pussy" as he's going to rape her till a bo staff hits him unconscious as it was Ash steps in pulling the leaders pants all the way down then kicking him with steel toe boots into that soft spot knocking out the leader completely "did your mother's tell you not to rape a girl" Ash said as when the other thugs tried to pull out their knives Ash pulls out to Desert Eagle revolvers then was fighting them off with his martial arts skills they got thier butts kicked left and right those boys ran off with their leader then the girl gets up going to hit him as Ash turns around

"Ash...I can't believe it's you" she said as she hugged him "good to see you again Lara" said Ash as she let go of him "What are you doing here" she asked him as Ash spoke to her "I was finding Endurance to take us to Yamatai island" said Ash

"You know where to find endurance?" Lara said as Ash nodded she was ready to go as Ash stops her "Lara your clothes" said Ash as she looks at her naked body

"Oh right" as she gathers her clothes and got dressed

"Ash where can we find Endurance " said Lara as Ash points at the boat that had a name endurance "over there Lara" said Ash as they enter in the boat as they found the man who was uncouncious by bieng drunked as the two wake him up then the man had his gun at them "Could you please put that gun down and just... For God's sake! My father, Richard Croft, tried to buy a boat from you." -said Lara

"No, not me. He didn't." the guy tells them "Yes, he did. Your name is Lu Ren. This is from you." Lara tells him "Yes, I know my name, thanks. This is same as my fathers, and he wrote that, not me." Lu tells them that his father wrote that "Well then I need to talk to him. You and a hundred other people he owed money... Where is he?" Lara said

"I don't know! OK? One day he just left on his boat and I never saw him again, alright?" Lu said ad Ash knows "Was this 7 years ago? I think I know where they went. Yours and Lara's dads. To the bottom of the sea? They were headed to an uninhabited island. Somewhere off the coast of Japan. Used to be called Yamatai. We're gonna go there and find out what happened to them." Said Ash

"Good luck. There are at least 6,000 Islands... off the coast of Japan. Hardly any of them are populated." Then Lara had a map "Well... I have a map. Now, all I need to do is to figure out what these are. I think these are coordinates, for location." Lara said ad Ash and Lu looks

"They're clock hands." Said Lu as Ash facepalmed "They're not clock hands. Certainly not clock hands then." Then Lara spoke

"They are clock hands! Three... It's the one! That's right in the middle of the Devil's Sea." Lara said to them

"You might as well tie a stone to yourself and jump off the boat now." Said Lu

"It will be an adventure!" Said Lara as Ash agreed with her "Death is not an adventure. Don't you even want to know what happened to them?" Said Lu telling her "I just don't care anymore OK?" Said Lara determined to go "Look, I'm a busy guy, I got stuff to do." said Lu as Ash spoke to him "Really How much did you lose last night?" said Ash

" What makes you think i lost?" said Lu as Lara brings out money from her boot "Well it looked like you were drowning your sorrows, not celebrating. Yours if you help us get to Yamatai." said Lara "What will I spend it on? Coffin? Then I'll go get myself two rust buckets like this for that." said Lu

"Even if you have a boat, or two... You'd sink them before you even left the harbor. What you need is an experienced Captain." Lara said then Ash was thinking of something

" So what's in the other shoe?" Ash asked as Lara didn't answered as the boat moves to sea Ash went over to see lara who was listening to her father's message "June 23rd, I may have found the next piece to the puzzle. Ancient drawings hint to the location... of the tomb and an elaborate door to keep her contained. I found a way to decipher the codes. I'm sure I can get to her. The ancient Nihon Chronicles state that within the tomb one must face the ordeals of Himiko. Cross the Chasm of Souls, pray to survive the faces of Himiko, behold her army of a thousand hand maidens... descend upon Himiko's final resting place, unleashing her scourge." as she heard Ash came in

"listening to that message" as Lara looks at him "yes i am Ash" as they hear more "July 6th, I'm convinced that my progress is being monitored. I know them by name now, The Order of Trinity. An ancient militant organization that... seeks control over the supernatural... to rule the fate of mankind." as the video ended

"I was thinking Ash What if Himiko is the weapon that Trinity's been seeking?" she said to him "You can't sleep Lara?" said Ash as Lara smiled "things had changed when my dad left but seeing you again" she said to him as Ash smiled "That's true Lara and it's great to see you again you look great except for having your clothes removed" as they laughed

"Enjoy it while you can. We're headed into the most dangerous stretch of water... between Hong Kong and California." said Lu as Ash talk to lara more

"Your dad sure knew how to pick a holiday." Ash said to her

"Yeah. He had a knack for the unexpected, apparently. I am starting to wonder if he'd gone mad though. He didn't seem to know what was real, and what wasn't. Obsessing over some ancient Japanese death queen." said Lara as Ash cheers her up "Hey, some men like dangerous women." Ash said as she blushed

" Some men are foolish." she said as Ash don't like that

"What?" said Lu

"Good night, Ash and Lu Ren." said Lara as Ash kiss her goodnight as she blushed "Sweet dreams." as Ash was revealed to be a shadow clone then was asleep and was dreaming

(Lara's memory)

"Not William Tell yet, but you're close." said richard croft talking to the teen lara "William Tell was a myth Dad. Well, all myths have foundation in reality." said Lara using arrow "I have to head off sprout." said richard "You've only just come back." said Lara

"I'll be back before you..." as he was cut off "I even know you're gone." said Lara "Ana will keep an eye on you." he said to her "I don't need one of your employees babysitting me. I can take care of myself." said Lara

" My girl. Lara... Never forget dad loves you." said Richard

" I know." said Lara as he ask one thing "maybe you can ask that kind fellow Ash to see you" he said that made Lara silent then her dream stopped as Lara wakes up

"I thought that might wake you. Your island's found us!" said Lu as Ash helps Lara up

"Yamatai!" said Lara as theyare caught from the storm

" We've lost all control!" said Ash can't control the wheel

"We need to abandon ship!" Lu said to them "What?" Lara said "We're dead in the water. It's not gonna hold much longer. We need to get off this boat now!" said Lu as Lara remembers something

"Wait! Dad's papers!" Lara said as Lu stops her "Forget them!" as Lara runs to her room and he got the papers "Lara! Lara, come on!" said Lu as Ash came in time to help Lara as they ran

"Lu! The lifeboat!" as Ash finds a other lifeboat "Lara Watch out!" Ash said as Lara was running from the boat then she jumped higher then she was dragged by the seas and got her arm cut from the rock then she was at the beach

"Ash! Lu!" by then she was knocked out cold then she wakes up from a tent

"Where am I?" Lara said

"Aah, she's awake." as Lara see a man wears a white shirt has a beard was walking to her "I was beginning to get worried about you." the man had bandage her arm

"A reef. You hit it. Thank God I found you. Most people who try to come here die in the currents. Almost impossible to get here. Even harder to leave." he said to Lara

" Where is my...?" as lara see her book "Right here. What are you doing here, Lara? I have two daughters. Dark hair, like you. Pretty like you. Now forgive me... I'm rude. I haven't hosted guests in a very long time. My name is Mathias Vogel. You must be hungry." as he gives her food "I used to imagine that... I might find an ear in one of these cans eventually. Isn't that mad? I guess being on this island for so long can make you a little crazy. The only person that I get to talk to is on the other end of this phone, and they always say the same thing. I can't go home until my work on the island is done." he tells her

" What kind of work do you do?" Lara said as mathias spoke 'Oh a mix of things, at the mercy of my employer. You looking for this? The macanations of fate never ceases to amaze me. The door to Himiko. Richard had the entrance. All that wasted time. You have brought me the thing that I most wanted in this world. Thank you." said mathias was holding the book

"What do you know about my father?" said Lara as they are outside but Lara see people are forced to work then men had weapons bombs, and cargo has a insigina on then mathias has a gun pointed at her

"Now I see the likeness. The intelligence, the face. The recklessness. All he had to was cooperate, Of course, being Richard he refuse Thought he was saving the world." he said as Lara looks at him

" Where is he?" Lara asked

" Where is he? To God, now. I killed him. I'm sorry if I was too blunt, I'm out of practice. It's been seven years. Seven years. Come on." as she moved forward then he gives out the orders "Come on! Get down there! PATNA. Move these platforms. - Move! - Move! Let's go! Pick it up! Come on, go!" then he ask her to stop here for a reason

"you two strip her" as there were two men had came at her with knives and tears her tank top and her bra leaves her topless with breasts showing then tear her pants and panties leaving boots on her as Lara was naked again "Tie her up!" as they tied her up but one had his hand on her butt feeling it

"OK, break it up! Back to work!" Mathias said to them as Ash was at the tree hearing everything "Lara Croft! You shouldn't have come here. But I'm glad that you did." he said to her as Ash saw her naked again but got him angry "Pack it up! We're moving camp! Alright, let's pack it up! We're moving camp! You move! Move it, move it! Pick it up, come on let's go!" he said to them to pack up. then Ash to throw a shuriken at the rock near lara after when mathias tells them they're moving camp "sir look out!" as they moved they were on alert looking for whoever threw lara recognize it and knows who it belongs to as one of the gaurds that tied up Lara pull it out

"what is it you found?" manthias ask him what it is he tells him "its looks like a shuriken sir and it has a message" as mathias looks at it saying "touch Lara and the next one will be your head" then manthias to the know that it was a warning and serious "I want to know who or what was it that throw it was rescuing Lara stay on guard and if one of you see him kill him" as they nodded then they are on a move

"Who are these people?" Lara asked Lu "Some are shipwrecked fishermen, And some paid smugglers to take 'em to a better life... Instead they brought 'em here." said Lu as the guard pushes them

" Come on! Back in Line, move!" he said to them "He said he killed my dad. He killed mine. They saw it. Cold-blooded murder." Lu said to her and felt bad for his father's

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I brought you here." lara said

"Well, you did take advantage of a drunken sailor." as the guard push Lu "Come on! Move! you hotty" he had smack her butt to make her move faster "At least we're not dead yet." said Lara as she hope Ash will come to her rescue

"No shit! I need some CL-20 up here!" said the men needed CL-20 "Come on let's move!" as they keep pushing one man had collapsed "You okay?" Lu said to him as a other guy show up "Get him up and back to work right now!" he said

"Hang on." said Lara

"Right now!" the man said to them "Let him rest." said Lu "We'll manage. Get him back to work right now!" he keeps telling him

"He's sick man, he needs to rest." just then manthias had his gun and shoot the sick man.

"Get back to work!" he said to them as Lara stares at the eyes of the murderer "Now let's start with you are you with someone?" mathias said to her

"No one me and Lu are the only ones here" Lara lied as he pointed it at her "Down on your Hands and knees!" he said as Lara is down her hands and knees as he undos his pants to have his rod stick out then he points the gun at Lara "Now start stroking" he forces her to stroke him.

"No" She's very hesitant but he clocks the gun ready to fire

"Ok...I'll do it" she moves slowly and grabs his rod and slowly Strokes it with one hand he moaning in pleasure

"yes now both hands now!" he tells her to use both hands. She does as he enjoys it all the while she feels disgusted doing this.

"I can't believe i'm doing this" Lara said Then Matthias grabs her head "Wait what are you doing!" she shouted "getting ready for this now open your mouth" he said but she does not

"No" she refused he then points the gun at her

"I'll do this myself" he grabs her hair with his hand but before he can thrust is Rod into her mouthAsh to throw the shuriken at his hand so that he drops it while holding his hand in pain blood

"Aah my hand!" as Lara saw Ash "Lara move it" as Lara still bounded grabs the gun and the diarythen was running Mathias sees her running

"after her!" he said as Lara was running from them another pair of shurikens are jabbed into his leg and into his chest. Ash that appears behind the other guard and took him out

Ash went for Lara as she see him Lara was at the log Ash made a land and cut her hands loose

"Ash you save me twice" as she hugged him with her bare naked breasts pressed on his clothed chest as Ash hugged her back

"i never let nothing happen to you" ash said as they see more soldiers coming as Ash used on move at the log "Rasangan" as he broke the log they fell from the stream of water Ash held lara to the plane then they laugh but the plane was wrecking Lara has the parachute

"Ash grab one" she said

"i dont need one" as They jump lara used the parachute Ash suddenly leaped but flew as if she saw wings are invincible to her as they crashed

"Lara" Ash said worried "Ash up here" as he saw her up as she let go the parachute she dropped but on Ash as they look at each other almost had their lips to each other and blush

"sorry" she said as Ash has her clothes "better wear those or you make my nose bleed" ash said as she blushed more

"thanks" as she was going to get dressed she see Ash was hurt

"my god Ash your chest" as she was worried going to run to him

"get dressed first then help me out" Ash said as Lara trust him

 **that's it of ch 2 hope you enjoy it how Ash saved lara twice and add changes on and cameo of the character and thanks for the votes of AshXLara stories and also ch 3 be on soon**


	3. never be alone again

**strong and survivors**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **"Never be alone again"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Tomb raider 2018 and this is a second time I did a live action crossover and this shows that I want to thank you all for liking my bond of love and survival story this will show Ash and Lara in this version but first it focus their childhood times than Ash was on his way to england where the adventure starts with them and hope you enjoy this story and good luck AshXLara**

(YAMATAI)

Ash has her clothes "better wear those or you make my nose bleed" ash said as she blushed more

"thanks" as she was going to get dressed she see Ash was hurt

"my god Ash your chest" as she was worried going to run to him

"get dressed first then help me out" Ash said as Lara trust him "Ok" as Lara finds a spot to get dressed as she then had thoughts about Ash

"Ash had saved me twice the way he fights i guess he has a grudge against rapist but he had gotten handsome when we last seen each other" she suddenly blush by that. Lara had finally got dressed and runs to Ash

"Ash let's go" Lara said as Ash nodded they had walked

Ash and Lara had travel far from the crashsite they had with a parachute but that crash had Ash injured his ribs were broken Lara carried him "Ash hang on" as Lara see a cave as they went inside

Lara place Ash at the ground she see his wound is worse "Ash stay here i'll be right back!" Lara said as Ash was about to say something to her but the pain is getting worse as lara left rain had appeared Lara search for special herbs to make paste to heal his wound

"Hang on Ash i'm coming" as Lara is ready to go she heard a sound coming from the cavern she thought it was Ash but it wasn't as the Trinity guard appeared and grabbed her

"Easy now, easy. I'm taking you back to camp and i shall punish you by fucking you up." as Lara hits him fights the guard. he starts fighting her

then he hold her grip "Stop that struggling!" the Trinity guard starts strangle her Lara tries to break free but she used the rock and hits him then she got a hold of him with her legs with a strong grip buried him in the water the Trinity guard try to break free for air.

Lara got him so deep till the bubbles stop the guard is now dead. She picks up the bag of the herbs and heads back to the cave she see Ash was getting up "Lara...Aah" Ash still feel the pain "Ash i got what we needed" as Lara was making the paste then she remove his shirt reveal his chest she blush by that

"Ash this might sting a bit" as Lara rubs the paste on his abs Ash hiss by the effects of the paste "Sorry Ash" she said as Ash chuckled

"you always had a touch of medicine" Ash replied as Lara chuckled "Thanks Ash...I had been studing of course i want to give up of what i'm doing since my dad left" Lara said to him

"Lara you can't give up. Your father maybe gone but he never want you to give up. If you do where would you go for your future" Ash's words had made her realise he was right as she felt her heart pounding in joy then she smiled in tears

"Ash thank you" as Lara turned back to Ash as he smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him. as they let go "Lara i want to do this a long time!" Ash moved one hand to her head and the other to her waist moving her on top of his bare chest. She wrapped her arms our his neck deepening the kiss. She moaned as his hands rubbed her back and pulled on her shirt. She broke the kiss sitting up on his waist she took her shirt off revealing her white bra.

"Your so beautiful." Ash muttered as she laid back down and kissed him again.

"I love you Ash." She said between kisses.

"and I love you." Ash replied feeling her bare back he then unclasped her bra. She took it off and showed her beautiful DD cup breasts. Ash drooled slightly at them Lara smiled moving forward till they were in his face.

"Touch them Ash their yours." Lara moaned as she felt his hot breathe on her.

Ash gripped them and mold them in his hands. They were soft and warm to his touch. She moaned as his hands pinched her nipples making them hard and pointy. Ash then took her left breast into his mouth making moan in pleasure. He bit down on her as she cried out forcing more of her chest into his face.

"Your wonderful Ash. But I need to see your dick." She got off of him only to take the rest of her clothes then strip Ash out of his pants and boxers. They were completely naked in front of each other. Lara then laid Ash back down and she went and sat down on his face putting her womanhood right in front.

"Let's both feel good Ash." She muttered with a massive blush as she laid across his body and stroked his rod. It didn't take long for it to reach full strength. Ash stared at her sacred flower then began licking it. Lara moaned and she began licking his rod. The smell of their arousal fueled their drive for more. Lara took his whole length into her mouth and bobbed vigorously. Ash moaned at her aggressiveness not wanting to be out donetook two fingers and slipped them into her.

"You taste so sweet." Before returning to licking while fingering her.

Lara said nothing as she deep throated him and messages his family jewels. She was practically flowing out love juice Ash was mesmerized by it. He took his fingers out and plunged his tongue inside her drinking it all up.

Lara knew she was close to cumming so first Ash to cum with her she played with his balls and use her tongue to increase his pleasure. It became to much for either of them.

Their loads burst into their lover's mouth and they drank every drop of their love. Lara turned around and moved up so her pussy was above the newly hardened dick.

"OH Ash!!" She groaned as she sank down amazing every inch of him inside her. After a few minutes to just to their connection. Lara looks at him as they kiss "Ash i want you to fuck me so hard at my pussy it is yours not everyone else" Lara said to him as Ash smirked as they start kissing and Ash starts pounding her pussy made her screech and moan "Oh oh Ash Ash Yes yes more keep going FUCK ME HARDER!!!!!" Lara said Ash was pounding her so hard "Man she's so tight and i love it" Ash said as he is going faster and buried his face on her breasts and rubbing as Lara feels him and she feel saliva coming out as they been going at it in hours as he is reaching limit

"Lara i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too let's cum together" as Ash fires his seed in her pussy and fills her up but Lara was not done yet as she turns around "Ash i beg of you to fuck my ass up" as Ash like her words as he turns her around and has his hard length dick in her ass and starts pounding her

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Aaaaaassssssshhhhh yes keep going" Lara shout as Ash goes to town in her ass "Oh Lara you are so perfect" Ash said as he continues then he groped her breasts and made her moan more enjoying it as she feel her limit

"Ash here it cums" as Ash fills her ass up with his cum Lara was exhausted "Ash this is the best sex i ever had with you" Lara said resting on his chest pressing her breasts against him

"Best you were outstanding hot and beautiful" Ash said as Lara smile now she has her friend as her boyfriend "Ash if we do get out of here i will get my mansion back also i'll be with you at home and stay like this" she tease him of her body

"You are my lucky one Lara by wanting to be naked for her life" Ash said as they kiss and they rest

 **that's it of ch 3 hope you enjoy it how Ash saved lara twice and but this time it was Lara saved him and those to confess and went at it of romance and thanks for the votes of AshXLara stories and also ch 4 be on soon**


End file.
